Chrysalia Vox
Chrysalia Vox'' ''is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. She is a protagonist anti-hero. Affiliations None, Yet. Physical Appearance Chrysalia is 5'2" and is mute, her long ice blue hair flows gracefully, and her sapphire eyes shine when people look at them. She has a large scar across her forehead from a past injury. Attire Chrysalia wears a blue hood and a medium length blue robe, both from the owlite tower of Halcyonic Haven. She wears feather owlite shoulder pads with blue feathers on each end. Her enchanted medallion was given by a mysterious person, this medallion grants Chrysalia with temporary flight. Her pants are blue, the same color as her owlite robes and hood, and enchanted red boots that grant her to sprint faster than a average person. Personality The only personality that is able to be shown is her expressions, as she is mute. She usually has a very tranquil face at nearly all times. Chrysalia is mainly unfazed by anything. Early Life Chrysalia was born in a mysterious city that was made out of pure enchanted crystal, named Halcyonic Haven, it resided in the nation of Nedztral. The city was heavily influenced by magic and hated technology, growing up she wanted to learn powerful magic, And so she attended in a learning field for magic at the age of 11. A few years later, when she was 15, she discovered forbidden magic, she read about being able to reanimate the deceased, and the ability to have complete control of fire. She didn't understand why this was banned because they seemed incredible. Not wanting to take the risk of getting in trouble for learning this, she left the crystal city and after that she studied all kinds of magic, even forbidden ones for over a year. She took her brother and sacrificed him as a test for her forbidden arts of reanimation, stabbing him 72 times. Chrysalia was given successful results. Current Life She lives her life traveling the world, Currently living in Capital Alpha, she will assist others if needed. Though doing it in her way, not theirs. Even if innocent people or civilians are killed in the process, she will ignore the casualties and continue. As if they are expendable to her. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Magic * Sparring * Studying * People who want to know more about her * Harps * Children (Slightly) * Crystals Dislikes * Fighting (Avoids it sometimes, but does fight when needed) * People getting angry at her for using forbidden magic. * Technology (Greatly) Allies None so far Enemies She always see people as a potential enemy at first, unless they afterwards are friendly then she considers them a 'friend'. Abilities Chrysalia is a expert at the arcane arts, and forbidden arts. Expert Fire Manipulation/Magic: Chrysalia is able to manipulate fire so strong that she can weave great firestorms. Expert Lightning Manipulation/Magic: She is able to use the power of lightning to create a large spear like bolt to annihilate her target. Master Light Magic: Chrysalia's first magic was light magic, she is able to heal major wounds, and cure diseases. Apprentice Forbidden Magic: Chrysalia is able to perform basic dark magic, reanimate corpses. Elemental Enchantments: She is able to perform enchantments on her rapiers, light, dark, lightning, fire and more. Duel Wielding Expert: She is able to fight professionally with two weapons at once. Weapons Chrysalia has two rapiers, Twilight Repeat and Final Flourish. Both rapiers are able to become enchanted. They are two rapiers forged out of sunsilver, the owlite mages consider this the purist metal on Tahc YBWR, and the only metal by default to have strong arcane properties. Credits Page created by A Perfect Moon Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters